


Tunnels

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Buddy Breathing, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: "Honey, what's wrong?"





	Tunnels

"Sara, you did great!"

Mila frowned as Sara as avoided her, swerving around the hallway corner with tears in her eyes. Her caramel skin had turned pale, and her eyes were wide with fear. Shechasesd after her friend on instinct, knowing that something must be wrong.

"Hey, wait up! Are you ok-"

She finally got close enough to grasp Sara's arm as they entered the locker room, and Sara crumbled under the light touch. She sucked in a sharp breath, knees giving out. If Mila wasn't so quick to grab her other arm, she would have sank to the floor.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Sara trembled in her arms, sucking in winded breath after winded breath. "I-I can't breathe. I can't see."

"Oh, Sara." Mila slowly lowered them both to the floor, setting Sara up against the lockers. She stayed across from her, rubbing gently up and down her arms. "You're panicking, but it's going to be okay. We're going to get through this, okay?" Sara nodded slowly. "You aren't alone. I'm here."

Sara whimpered, her body convulsing with a nasty shiver. "I'm scared."

"I know. It will pass." Mila brushed back loose strands of Sara's hair. "Focus on me, Sara. Can you try and do that?"

Sara nodded, inching closer to Mila. "Don't go; please don't leave me here."

"I would never," Mila affirmed. "I'm not going anywhere. We're going to get through this together, sweetie."

"I-I don't know what happened. I was leaving the kiss and cry and every… everything got all tunneled and hazy. The hallway was caving in on me."

"Stress; it could be from stress." Mila carefully undid what was left of Sara's bun, watching her brown locks tumble over her shoulders. "Can you breathe okay in your costume, or do you want me to loosen the zipper?"

"C-could you loosen it?"

When Sara leaned forward, Mila quickly tugged down the zipper halfway, so the frock hung more loosely around Sara's torso. "Better?" She asked softly.

Sara nodded, slowly drawing in a deep breath and letting it out just as languidly. "You followed me. You knew something was wrong."

Mila nodded. "You're my best friend, Sara. Of course I noticed something was wrong."

Sara reached between them, tangling their fingers together and giving Mila's hand a tight squeeze. "I'm grateful to you, for helping me to calm down."

Mila shook her head, squeezing Sara's hand in return. "That's what friends are for, sweetie."


End file.
